


On the road, again

by Aniram



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andrés y Matilde sufren la maldición familiar, Bromance, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Honestamente nadie lo hace, Incest, La familia no sabe como actuar con sus sentimientos, Los hermanos están muy jodidos por dentro, M/M, Matilde no respeta las reglas del Profesor, Palermo y Matilde siendo la BROTP, Past Narcissa/Matilde, Past Relationship(s), Pero al menos ella intenta buscar una solución, Unrequited Love, cada capitulo está basado en una canción, magia elemental
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: Se podría decir que todos los caminos les habían conducido a este momento. Porque la verdad era dicha, nunca se había sentido tan viva como con los hechizos y las explosiones pasándoles por encima de la cabeza. El grito de Nairobi aun resuena en sus oídos, pero Matilde hizo un promesa hace muchos años, una que sus hermanos han olvidado pero ella no: que si Berlín corría peligro ella le cubriría las espaldas y se aseguraría de que volvía a casa. Hoy, iba a cumplir aquella promesa





	1. Prologue: Remember me for centuries

No son la familia más convencional ni funcional del mundo, pero es más que evidente que matarían y morirían gustosamente por ellos. Porque sí, porque siempre han sido ellos contra el mundo a pesar de que de vez en cuando se griten y se tiren temporadas sin hablarse, porque esa es otra de las cosas que tienen en común, que son demasiado orgullosos. No son dados a decirse que se quieren, pero saben que ese sentimiento está ahí. 

 

Y ya llamaban la atención en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, porque sus hermanos estaban en Slytherin y ella estaba en Ravenclaw, pero en aquella época se pasaba más tiempo alrededor de sus compañeros de la casa de la serpiente que con esos pollitos estirados que creían tener la verdad absoluta (Menos Charlotte, Charlotte le recuerda un poco a Sergio y cualquiera que los viese juntos los tomaría por hermanos porque los dos son unos genios pero raros de narices, aunque Sergio es un manipulador nato que les ha superado a ella y a Andrés… no lo dirá jamás, pero está orgullosa de ello). Tal vez ese era el problema, que había pasado más tiempo en Slytherin que en Ravenclaw, porque si hubiese estado más en su sala común, ahora no estaría llorando de ira y con el corazón roto en brazos de Andrés. 

 

Donde Sergio era un genio y maestro de las sombras, Andrés siempre había disfrutado de llamar la atención y de actuar como el dandi que era, ella en cambio disfrutaba muchísimo de trapichear con la información y los artículos prohibidos del colegio. Podrían ser un buen equipo, pero ella no se llamaba a engaños, sabía que el verdadero equipo lo formaban Andrés y Sergio ¿y ella? Ella era independiente, pero pobre del desgraciado que intentase algo contra sus chicos. No, no era nadie para opinar de la relación que tenían esos dos, (¿que no era muy sano que cada vez que tenían una bronca de las serias acabasen intentando olvidarse mutuamente en brazos de otras personas para acabar volviendo al poco después? Por favor, el día que esta familia hiciese las cosas de manera sana seguro que era el día del juicio final) no cuando ella se había tirado años viéndose a escondidas con Narcissa Black. Oh, Narcissa. Narcissa que tenía aspecto de muñeca de porcelana pero a la que ella le había arrancado gritos de placer durante años, le encantaba como hacía que esa señorita acabase dejando a un lado todo lo que le ensañaban en casa…  Años más tarde comprenderá que fue una ingenua al pensar que Narcissa lo dejaría todo por irse con ella, por la posibilidad de ser libres las dos. Porque el día de la boda de Narcissa con Lucius Malfoy, ella se rompe en los brazos de Andrés, quien por una vez no se mofa y la mantiene abrazada con fuerza al tiempo que ahogan sus penas en alcohol. 

 

-Mati, haz que se arrepienta. 

 

Murmura Andrés al tiempo que le aparta el pelo de la cara para que no se lo moje con las lágrimas, un extraño gesto tierno que indica lo jodidos que están por dentro. Y mientras Sergio y Andrés siguen por ahí con su loca carrera en el mundo criminal, ella se larga a la India mochila al hombro a aprender cosas ilegales y a expandir su red de información. 

 

(Está demasiado quemada y rota por los acontecimientos en los últimos tiempos, necesita espacio, necesita sentir sus alas, esas que han estado a punto de cortarle) 

 

Así que, cuando años más tarde Sergio se presenta a buscarla en Agra, luciendo absolutamente fuera de su sitio, Matilde no puede sino alzar la ceja con incredulidad cuando le propone unirse al mayor atraco de la historia. El atraco que lleva planeando con Andrés desde que son críos.

 

-Mati no podemos hacerlo sin ti. 

 

Ni que decir tiene que acaba cediendo, la tentación de pasar a la historia y poder restregarle a Narcissa su éxito es demasiado dulce como para dejarla pasar. Además, no todos los días su hermano pequeño dice algo tan parecido a un te quiero.


	2. Capítulo 1: She is a rebel

 

No puede evitar reírse descaradamente cuando piensa en lo hilarante de la situación. Sergio les atrinchera en una finca de Toledo dispuesto a convertirles el mejor grupo criminal de la historia, pero en lo que realmente hace énfasis es en las susodichas reglas (cabrón manipulador y controlador, se nota que comparten los mismos genes a kilómetros) a saber: nada de nombres nada de relaciones personales (¿De verdad va a aguantar tanto tiempo alejado de Andrés? Lo duda mucho) y nada de herir a inocentes. 

 

Pero Matilde no se molesta en ocultar lo suyo con Andrés, quien ahora responde al nombre de Berlín, no tiene sentido porque ambos son jodidamente idénticos, con la diferencia de que ella tiene más rizos que él, pero eh, mismos rasgos, mismos ojos misma sonrisa socarrona y ambos adoran marcar tendencia siendo los elegantes que son. Es lo que tiene que sean mellizos.

 

Y no es la única ahí con una relación personal, mira a Moscú y a Denver, padre e hijo, o a Helsinki y a Oslo que también son familia. Eso por no hablar de que es jodidamente evidente el rollo que se traen Río y Tokio. Pobre Sergio, tan inocente a veces. De todas maneras, no puedes arrojar a un puñado de desconocidos a un encierro de 5 meses para preparar el mayor atraco de la historia y pensar que en esos 5 meses no se van a forjar lazos entre esas personas. Pero si hay un miembro de la banda que capta su atención casi inmediatamente es Nairobi. Nairobi no es como Narcissa en absoluto. 

 

Dónde Narcissa era una muñeca de porcelana con unos modales exquisitos Nairobi era morena y menos refinida, pero más salvaje y brutal, nunca se muerde la lengua a la hora de enzarzarse en una batalla verbal con Andrés. O cuando le hace junto con Tokio proposiciones subidas de tono a Sergio, quien se pone nervioso como si aún fuese ese colegial que un día fue. 

 

-¿Estructuras?  -Matilde casi se ahoga con la bebida debido a la carcajada que sale de sus labios cuando Sergio dice que hay estructuras sexuales de más de dos personas- Creo que la palabra que buscas existe y se llama Orgía. 

 

La mesa estalla en carcajadas ante la mirada de incomodidad del Profesor. Nairobi se rie de manera escandalosa y Matilde no puede contenerse de levantar el vaso de vino que tiene en la mano en un silencioso brindis con la morena, quien aún riendo, levanta a su vez su botellín de cerveza mirándola de manera juguetona. 

No definitivamente Nairobi no es Narcissa. Donde una era sutil hija de Slyherin la otra es una apasionada Gryffindor.  Como queda demostrado cuando ella, Tokio, Río y Denver llaman a su puerta una noche preguntándole que si quiere irse de fiesta con ellos. Y ella, que lleva mucho tiempo sin saltarse las reglas accede embrujada por ese brillo en los ojos negros de Nairobi.

 

Se emborrachan y bailan, bailan como si no hubiera un mañana. Matilde siempre se preguntará cómo demonios consiguen llegar a la casa casi al alba sin que les pase nada (Hace mucho que han perdido a Tokio, a Río y a Denver) . Ambas caen en la primera cama que encuentran y Matilde tiene que contener su risa porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Un par de puertas más allá escucha la bronca que Moscú le echa a Denver, pero ni rastro de sus hermanos, seguramente han usado el maldito hechizo silenciador para acostarse y que no haya pruebas, y ella se siente libre. 

 

Así que presa de la euforia y del alcohol Matilde se inclina y besa a Nairobi. 

 

Luego a la mañana siguiente ella culpará al alcohol y Matilde hará como que cree su mentira, porque si hay algo en lo que Narcissa y Nairobi son iguales es en que ambas en cuanto se sienten intimidadas mienten. Y Nairobi puede proclamar su heterosexualidad a pleno pulmón, pero Matilde sabe la verdad. 


	3. Capítulo 2: Lullaby

Preparar un golpe como el que se trae entre manos le ha llevado al Profesor la mayor parte de su vida. Es algo con lo que lleva obsesionado desde que su padre murió, algo que le motivaba a aferrarse a la vida cuando de pequeño había estado ingresado durante tanto tiempo en San Mungo. Y ahora todo estaba cerca y el Profesor no podía sino sentir ansiedad porque el momento de la verdad se acercaba al fin. 

 

Y eso hacía que a veces no lograse dormir bien. Pero lo que el Profesor no había esperado era encontrarse a alguien en las mismas condiciones que él sentado en el jardín de la finca de Toledo, esperando el amanecer. 

 

Su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando descubre que la otra persona que está en el jardín es su hermana.  _ Atenas _ , se corrige mentalmente. Ella aún no ha notado su presencia por lo que el Profesor dispone de unos momentos más para observarla en silencio y poder conjeturar. Atenas lleva puesto un chal encima de su camisón azul pálido, el pelo rizado disparado en todas direcciones y parece mirar al firmamento con una mezcla de tristeza y de serenidad que le resulta perturbadora. 

 

-¿Te vas a sentar a mi lado o vas a quedarte agazapado en la oscuridad más rato?

 

Le sorprende que ella le haya descubierto, pero accede a sentarse con ella en el cesped, imitando su postura de flor de loto. Entonces ella se vuelve a mirarle con esos ojos oscuros identénticos a los de Andrés, pero que no le miran desafiantes. Y sin embargo parecen ver a través de su ansiedad porque la que le devuelve una mirada cargada de confianza y orgullo no es Atenas, es su hermana, que le abraza al tiempo murmura cálidamente como cuando él era pequeño: 

 

-Todo irá bien

 

Es precisamente por eso, porque ha aceptado el abrazo, que nota como las manos de ella se sacuden en unos espasmos dolorosos y familiares. No necesita mirar a su hermana para saber que está conteniendo a duras penas un gesto de dolor. Así que hace lo que Andrés no le deja hacer, que es coger las manos que se convulsionan y apretarlas intentando tranquilizar a Matilde que parece durante un momento mucho más joven y desesperada, cómo el se sintió cuando comprendió que esa maldición familiar iba a quitarle al ser que más amaba en el mundo. 

 

Le avergüenza admitir ante sí mismo que no pensó que también iba a perder a su hermana por esa misma razón. A veces le asusta comprobar que no conoce la mente de Matilde tan bien como conoce la de Andrés. Que en realidad si se paraba a pensarlo había una persona que conocía la mente de Matilde tan bien como él conocía la de Andrés aunque su relación no se pareciese demasiado a la de ellos. Pero esa persona no estaba allí. Tan solo estaba Sergio, quien no sabe qué hacer. Podía planear un atraco, podía anticiparse a los movimientos de sus adversarios. Pero no sabía cómo consolar a su hermana, peor aún, es su hermana es quien acaba consolándole a él. 

 

No sabe en qué momento ha sucumbido al cansancio, pero entre la neblina del sueño y de la vigilia le parece oír a Andrés y a Matilde hablar y admitir entre ellos la incómoda verdad que siempre ha estado planeando sobre ellos, acechando como un buitre.

 

-No me quiero morir, Andrés. No pagando por un crimen que no cometí.

 

-Lo sé, Mati, lo sé. 

 

Tal vez es por eso que a la mañana siguiente cuando el grupo se pone a fantasear con su vida después del atraco se le rompe el corazón cuando Berlín hace su alegato de “Por el arte” y vuelve a insistir en su fantasía de retirarse y montar un viñedo. Que es una locura, pero están hablando del mismo loco que reformó un puñetero monasterio cisterciense para irse a vivir allí. 

 

-¿Y tu, Atenas?

 

Pregunta Moscú con rostro afable. Atenas sonríe al tiempo que proclama:

 

-Querría reabrir la Academia de entrenamiento de Konar Sadal y reformar su programa. 

 

-Atenas, no sé si eres consciente. Eso lleva cerrado muchísimo tiempo, porque entre otras cosas el gobierno quiso que desapareciera. Dice Berlín intentando disuadirla pero ella se encoge de hombros

 

-Entonces o me infiltraré en el Wizengamot o los sobornaré. Pero te prometo que reabro Konar Sadal o yo no me llamo Atenas. 

 

Fantástico, esos dos no pueden ser más extravagantes. Sin embargo lo que le sorprende es Nairobi

 

-Atenas, si lo haces me voy contigo. 

 

Atenas esgrime entonces una sonrisa triunfal.


	4. I need a Miracle

Sí, le gusta el ambiente que hay en la finca de Toledo. Le recuerda en parte a una familia que se quiere, algo que no ha disfrutado desde su infancia. Pero es una digna hija de Ravenclaw, y el placer que siente cuando se pone en una esquina a leer manuscritos antiguos, es indescriptible. A veces, Moscú se sienta con ella y ambos se quedan así, en un cómodo silencio pensando en sus cosas. 

 

Pero esta noche se dedica a leer con más ahínco que nunca, en un vano intento de por fin, encontrar una página que le sirva para romper la maldición que su mellizo y ella llevan en la sangre.  Esa que cada día se hace más fuerte y les da la sensación de estarles quemando por dentro, como un ácido corrosivo que irá mermando su magia y su control sobre su cuerpo. Y todo porque siglos atrás un ancestro suyo rechazó el casarse con una Black para casarse por amor con una bruja de un status menor. La dama despechada lanzó una poderosa maldición que siempre se había llevado al primogénito de la familia. Así hasta ellos. Ellos eran una curiosa excepción porque eran mellizos, así que la maldición les había afectado a los dos. 

 

Atenas se remueve inquieta en su butaca al tiempo que pasa las páginas rogando por un milagro, porque no quiere morir para alimentar el ego herido de una mujer que murió hace siglos y sumir a Sergio y a Martín en la más profunda de las desesperaciones. Aunque sabe que Sergio va a acusar más la falta de Andrés, así como Martín lo hará con ella. La gran diferencia es que Andrés ha tirado la toalla hace mucho y en cambio ella aún tiene la esperanza de encontrar una solución. 

 

-¿Te pasa algo, Atenas? Estás muy inquieta esta noche.

 

Nada de preguntas personales, parece gritar en su conciencia la voz del Profesor. Pero Moscú tiene algo que le recuerda al padre que ellos nunca han tenido. Algo afable y protector y Atenas lo acaba admitiendo.

 

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

 

Sí, el suyo y el de Andrés. El que tiene visos de ser el último cumpleaños si ella no encuentra una salida, porque la maldición se está volviendo insoportable y porque conoce a su hermano, sabe que está fantaseando con la idea de no salir vivo del atraco, de irse en la cresta de la ola antes de descender a los infiernos y de arrastrar a Sergio en su caída. Pero el muy egoísta no se da cuenta de que si hace eso probablemente mate a Sergio de dolor. Así que ella lee, lee para evitar el fatal desenlace.

 

-¿Eso es un problema?

 

-No por si mismo, hay situaciones que se salen de nuestro control. Y supongo que entre eso y la nostalgia pues estoy más picajosa en esta fecha. 

 

Por un terrible momento el peso de la angustia es demasiado pesado, y su corazón grita por su mejor amigo. Que en realidad el cómo empezaron parece sacado de uno de los artículos de Rita Skeeter: Martín estaba enamorado de Andrés desde que estudiaban en Hogwarts, pero Andrés era un rompecorazones al que solo le importaba Sergio. Ella en aquella época estaba en una relación tormentosa con Narcissa Black. Y bueno, ambos estaban enamorados de de dos personas que nunca podrían corresponderles, entendían ese dolor. Así que habían acabado convirtiéndose en mejores amigos. Nada sexual, porque a Martín le gustaban los hombres y a ella las mujeres. A veces piensa que no estaría mal acabar sus días viviendo con su mejor amigo, poniendo en marcha la academia de Konar Sadal como habían soñado en su juventud y vivir sus últimos días junto a una persona que la quería lo suficiente como para quedarse con ella. 

 

La mano de Moscú apretando la suya le saca de ese tren de pensamientos. Él no insiste en preguntarle y ella no dice nada más, pero ese contacto es lo suficiente como para tranquilizarla.

 

-Buenas noches, Moscú. Que descanses. 

 

A la mañana siguiente se despierta temprano para realizar su rutina de encantamientos pero un fuerte crack la hace girarse sobresaltada, pero se relaja en cuanto contempla que solo es Blinky, la elfina doméstica de Martín. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que los elfos domésticos pueden pasar las guardas puestas por su hermano, eso le acaba de dar una idea. La pequeña criatura se inclina de manera servicial.

 

-El amo le manda el libro que la ama Matilde estaba buscando y le desea un feliz cumpleaños. 

 

-Gracias Blinky, deja el libro en mi mesita. Dile a tu amo que no la lie demasiado parda sin mi. 

 

Su sonrisa aún perdura cuando la elfina desaparece. No sabe si este será el libro que le de la respuesta a la pregunta que la atormenta, pero se siente más optimista con las luces de la mañana y la la visión de las tapas de cuero desgastado. Así que, renovada, abandona su cuarto.  Y si en el desayuno hay tortitas con chocolate y plátano (su desayuno favorito) y Moscú y Nairobi la miran con cariño y se ponen a cantar alguna canción, es que a pesar de todo existen los pequeños milagros que hacen soportable todo. 


End file.
